


O Cinturão de Astarte

by Jackmour



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Gladiators, M/M, Pigeons of Auctus, Rude-centric, Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Uma conversa entre Barca e Auctus poucas horas antes da luta entre o grego e o recruta galês, Crixus.Porque apesar da dor, Barca sorriu para as asas de Auctus.





	O Cinturão de Astarte

Seu coração era cru, pensado no e somente para o combate. Para as lutas, as quais ainda vencia. Sabia que em algum momento a sorte viraria e teria consolo no que chamavam de morte, se havia algo depois dela, nunca lhe contaram com certeza. No fundo, estava cansado da busca infindável; não saberia mais dizer se à procura da glória ou da liberdade, já tinha medo de como seria tê-la nas mãos rígidas e calejadas pelo manejo das armas de guerra.

O que faria sem o profusão da Arena? Sem o repúdio ou o amor do público romano? Acreditava que sua verdadeira liberdade estava nas escolhas que fazia dentro da Arena, talvez golpeasse o adversário quando estivesse com a guarda baixa ou pouparia-o para que, em sua ilusão orgulhosa, se precipitasse contra sua lança.

Talvez tenha sido Barca que lhe ensinou truques como aquele, um hoplomachus como si, ou certamente tenha sido ambos que aperfeiçoaram-se mutuamente ao longo do tempo -ainda mais úteis um ao outro que o velho Doctore de Titus Batiatus. Não eram irmãos de sangue unidos pela má sorte em comum, nem mesmo vinham do mesmo povo, um grego e o outro cartanês, ou compartilhavam alguma característica física, mas todos os dias comiam à mesma mesa e da mesma porção e à noite seus leitos não se separavam.

Não estranharia se os chamassem por pilhéria de casal de velhos, dada a vida curta de um gladiador. Também experientes o suficiente para saberem adestrar os "filhos" recém chegados da Gália, Síria, Grécia -urinando em suas porções ou os assediando; o que não era mau.

Os Deuses porém, indiferentes, não o abençoaram com os tempos de Spartacus e seu ideal de Liberdade. Era justo que morresse fiel à sua falta de fé, fosse em Zeus ou Baal, como tentara seu amante outrora ensiná-lo a adorá-lo. Em vão, quando nenhum dEles os poupou da servidão.

Embora sempre ali preso à ideia de rebeldia, como se tivesse-o atado ao pau em algum fetiche sórdido como era a gosto romano. Embora não fosse por aquilo que Auctus se sentia doente nos últimos dias, mas pelo que viu sob o beijo apaixonado do amante.

Penas voavam e as gaiolas reviradas denunciavam o crime covarde. Suas queridas aves de bicos finos e plumagens cheias e macias ao toque, feitas de refeição por aqueles sírios malditos, Dagan e Ashur. Nunca confiou em sírios. Faria deles o mesmo se Dominus Titus, seguido do filhote Batiatus, não houvessem chegado no Ludus. Enquanto Oenomaus tentava inutilmente apartar a briga que se generalizava entre os homens. Ainda não podiam chamá-lo de Doctore, mesmo que gozasse dos benefícios de sê-lo. Bela Melitta.

_  Falam em pilhéria que choras pelos cantos feito uma mulher por estas aves. - Auctus o ouviu. Reconheceria sua voz até mesmo em sua língua estranha do norte da África. Seus olhos se ergueram rumo ao rosto do homem de pé ao seu lado, de constituição forte e avantajada como as dos touros sacrificados em bom agouro a Zeus.

_ Barca. - disse, o olhar pesado, mas satisfeito com sua presença. Agradecia ao homem por tomar suas dores e esmurrar o infeliz de Dagan.

_ Perderá respeito. - apontou o pardo, o conhecia; não estava realmente preocupado com a suposta perda, porém, buscava palavras ante o amante. Não era bom em declarações, nunca fora, mas em ações. Já ele, criado em uma tribo perto da Grécia e, ainda imberbe, educado nos ideais helênicos, tinha mais tato para a sensibilidade. Mesmo, via com mais naturalidade muitas das coisas repreendidas pelos homens do Oriente. A exemplo do "amor grego".

_ Posso recuperá-lo. - alegou, denotando certa facilidade no que prometia. Não à toa era considerado por muitos o verdadeiro campeão de Cápua e não o boêmio de Gannicus. O grego voltou-se para as gaiolas arrumadas há pouco antes, muitas, diferentemente de outrora, vazias. Doía.

_ Até mesmo a mim? - inquiriu o púnico, a luz das tochas crepitando, debruçavam a sombra de Barca sobre si.

_ Por que o perderia? - Auctus levantou o rosto confuso e secretamente preocupado. O que queria o amante com aquilo? Seus olhos fitaram de relance a pele desnuda do tórax de Barca, como gostava de correr as mãos sobre ela, por onde lhe caíam as longas tranças.

_ Crixus melhora a cada dia, treina até mesmo neste momento quando deveria descansar. Estará agora se preparando como se sua vida dependesse disto.

_ E depende. - apontou com simplicidade.

_ E a ti? - requeriu, agachando-se ao lado de Auctus e o segurando pelo colar helênico com certa raiva do amigo pelo seu pouco caso com o assunto, pela sua aparente falta de ânimo. Sentia a ausência de seus toques, do seu afeto à mesa de refeições ou ao leito. Estava perdido, subjugado por um homem! Embora ainda adorasse os olhos castanhos de Auctus, como os de um menino. O corpo, porém, de um homem truculento - Se um dia o perder o que devo fazer?

_ Não lamente. - determinou - Não suportaria vê-lo fazer.

_ Então jamais me deixe. - pediu, apertando o nó de seus dedos, enroscados no colar do grego.

_ A Besta de Cartago já foi o melhor antes de mim e ainda será depois. - pronunciou.

_ Já não é a glória que busco. - confessou.

_ O que então, irmão? - perguntou-lhe, segurando seu pulso à altura do seu pescoço. Com jeito, fazendo-o com que soltasse o colar sob o olhar atento de Barca. Auctus aproximou devagar seu rosto da mão do púnico e a beijou. Em sua cultura, o atribuía status superior a si. Era como dizer, "Barca é melhor do que ele" e talvez, para seu íntimo, estivesse certo. Infelizmente, o pardo nunca saberia disso. Seus olhos estavam presos nos do maior quando o disse:

_ Não quero passar esta noite discutindo contigo. - pediu com cansaço.

_ Também não quero vê-lo passá-la mais uma vez sentado de frente a essas gaiolas. - retorquiu, irritadiço.

_ E como poderia?

_ Sob meu corpo. - Auctus levantou seu olhar ilegível, fitando-lhe os olhos castanhos e vivos. Em dado momento, Auctus estirou o braço e alcançou o membro do púnico por sobre o calça rústica de couro. Apertando-o dolorido, provavelmente como reprimenda por tratá-lo com palavras duras, para em seguida acariciá-lo; grato por sua preocupação. A dualidade do que tinham. A dualidade da deusa Astarte, que Barca também lhe ensinou. Podia senti-lo crescer sob seu toque.

_ Mas por inteiro, não pelas metades. - parou-o, segurando-o pelo pulso. Ainda que o queresse, afastando sua mão de seu corpo febril.

_ Isso eu não posso lhe dar, não agora. Sabe disto. - confessou, os traços marcantes do rosto de um homem formado pelo tempo, em demasia sobre seus ombros.

_ Se é seu interior que se sente frio, eu posso aquecê-lo com o meu.

_ E você se sente aquecido? - Barca titubeou - Ainda não sonha com tua mãe em seus braços?

_ Não tardarei de segui-lo quando fores. - disse.

_ Não fale o que não sabes, terá ainda outros amantes depois de mim. - sorriu - E não o recrimino.

_ Mas ainda o levarei comigo até que chegue minha hora. - prometeu com franqueza, sem olhá-lo, tinha vergonha. Auctus o conhecia como se o filho da puta o tivesse parido.

_ Assim como farei. - sim, estavam perdidos, subjugados por um homem. Roma os consumiria.

**Author's Note:**

> De fofinhos à selvagens. Mas no fim, foi isso que saiu. Seria algo entre o carnal, a euforia do corpo, e a tristeza da alma?
> 
> ¹ Astarte ou Ishtar é a principal deusa do panteão fenício, filha de Baal e irmã gêmea de Camos, atribuída a sexualidade, amor e fecundidade. Como também à tristeza e a inércia do homem. Responsável pelo pecado de idolatria do Rei Salomão, o homem mais sábio que já vivera (1Reis 11:15).
> 
> Originalmente postada em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-cinturao-de-astarte-14754523
> 
> O Cinturão de Astarte - 2018 - Jackmour ©


End file.
